Ive Been Watching You
by RatedRReanna
Summary: Jake spied on Jerry killing his friend. Now he's running for his life. *Lyrics to No One Believes me-Kid Cudi*


Jake kept running down the street, He kept pushing himself as hard as he could. He was afraid of the dark but he was mostly afraid of his neighbor, Jerry. Ever since he got a new neighbor, Everything has completely changed. People began to go missing, His friends, His classmates, Even some people in the nieghborhood. He found out that Jerry was a vampire, He already knew he was he could just tell. The way Jerry carried himself around, How he acted, He was very pale, He couldnt enter without an invitation, He never came out during the day, But the excuse was that he worked at night. He caught Jake spying on him a few days ago, Jake thinks he'll never be the same again. He looked through yards and look at cars as he was running for his life.

_ Have you ever felt_

_ Something evil_

_ Lurking around_

He cut through someones yard and jumps a few fences then stopped. Jake looked around and knew he was trapped. He ended up in a section of the neighborhood that was completly empty which means he cannot hide in one single house. He scolded himself for not paying any attention but he had to get back.

_ The moon is full_

_ The streets are empty_

_ Shadows cover me down_

Jake knew Jerry was somewhere watching him, Waiting to take his life, Waiting for his revenge. So he ran into a house praying that he could find something to use as a weapon. The only thing he has quickly grabbed from his bookbag was a silver cross and some holy water. He locked the front door than ran to the back. The door flew open and Jerry stood there. He had the usual expression on his face and his usual dark pants and dark shirt. He hung his hands on the side of the door and Jake stood there surprised and scared.

"You know, You being very scared of me makes things a lot better, Your better game to me" He laughed.

"I wont let you get me...You let me go these last days"

"I let you go to build up suspense, To build up fear. Humans taste much better when their senses are high"

Jake backed up and ended up running into a wooden table. Jerry put one foot inside the house then the other. He only stood watching, Absorbing everything that Jake was feeling.

_ You can't call it_

_ You can't shake the feeling_

"Your sick...Your twisted, How could you do the things you do?" He reached into his pocket for the cross.

"Im only surviving. You could have lived through this, But you saw me kill your best friend. I have to say that his blood was very thrilling, All the fear and exicitment"

He smirked and began walking towards him. Jake held onto the cross tight and tried not to worry. He believed in the cross with all his strength and hoped it would work. Jerry grabbed Jake's neck tight and held it watching him. His fangs only slightly appeared but he wasnt in full form yet.

"If you would have stayed in your room, You wouldnt be in the middle of this. And you thought people would actually believe you about me being a vampire, You thought Ryan would trust you" He laughed.

_ I know that something is wrong here_

_ I can feel it but no one believes me_

Jake quickly pulled his hand from his pocket and forced the cross onto Jerry's cheek. Jerry stumbled back letting him go holding his face. He was more then scared now, He was beyond frightened. Jake ran as quickly as he could upstairs hoping to hide somewhere or easily get out. He ran into a bedroom that was already filled with objects such as a bed, Dresser, Books, Everything. He grabbed a a chair and put it underneath the doorhandle to hopefully make sure he couldnt get in there. He opened a window and threw his jacket down, Maybe Jerry would take the bait and track his scent that way. Jake ran into the closet, Sat far in the back waiting.

Jerry's face quickly healed and he was more than angry. Furious. He heard the footsteps go upstairs and knew that Jake was hiding somewhere. He walked calm up the stairs and whistled. He paused for a moment and smelled the air, Something a wolf would do. He grabbed the doorhandle and it didnt move, He knew that was the room.

_ Quiet do not make a sound_

_ But the wind seems to speak_

_ Something's here in the room with me_

"Come out Jake, I'll be nice if you show yourself. Maybe I wont kill you in such a horrible way"

Jake grabbed the holy water and untwisted the cap. If Jerry tried anything, He could easily pour it on him and jump out the window. He heard Jerry pounding on the door trying to break it down. Scared once again, He tried to remain as calm as possible. He slowly got up and peeked through the slits. Jerry walked slowly in the room looking in every direction. He smelled the air again and walked towards the window. He stuck his head out the window and looked around, He disappeared.

Jake slowly opened the closet doors. He did take the bait, He was safe to get out. He walked over to the door and stopped. Jerry began pushing him lightly in the room.

"You think I would fall for that? Thats a very amusing idea, And it didnt work" He pushed him down.

"Someone will find you, I know it. Im not crazy, Im not. Someone will find me and know you did it"

_I'm not crazy hell no I'm not loony_

_ I'm not insane_

"We are in an empty section. No one will find you for a while, I might even be gone by the time they do"

Jake shook his head and stood up. He tried not to show any fear and he stepped closer.

"Im not afraid of you anymore...You dont scare me"

He threw the holy water into his face and began to run to the door. Jerry yelled in pain and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He threw Jake into the dresser and he bounced off the wall onto the floor. His fangs completly came out and he growled at him. He quickly turned his attention to Jake. He zipped over, Picked him up and threw him into the mirror on the other side of the room.

"Bad move Jake, Very mad move. You made me very angry then I was before"

"I...I wont let you...Kill me"

"You got no choice now. I was going to give you the gift of immortality, I wanted you on my side. You completly messed up my plan and I have no other choice then to kill you" He slightly shook his head and stepped closer.

"Then kill me and get it over and done with, I dont need anymore games"

Jerry stopped and smirked. Jake forced himself to sit up and he pulled a big chunk of glass out his side. There was glass everywhere and all over him. He had it in his arms, His stomach, His back and his face. The blood began to overwhelm Jerry and it was making it hard to resist. He grabbed Jake's ankle and pulled him back. He clawed at the floor feeling the glass go further into his body but nothing worked. He caught a glimpse of Jerry's black eyes and fangs ready to sink into his ankle. Jake held his breath as he felt as huge sense of pain rush through his body. He tried to kick with his other leg but Jerry kept that pinned down. He backed up with a smile and Jake looked at his ankle. He wanted to get it all over and done with not little by little.

"Bet that hurt. Now, You are making yourself a complete enemy, But I never wanted to hurt you Jake, You caused all of this yourself" He sighed then continued. "Hope this will be fun for you as it will be for me"

Jake layed still trying to breathe. He couldnt stop coughing up blood and he wasnt sure if Jerry was gone or if he was still in the room. It would be his luck that he would still be there watching in a sick, Twisted way. His life was slowly fading from him and he was a mess. Blood was everywhere in the room, It covered everything. Someone had to find him soon and realize that only a monster could do this. He had survived this, But by a little inch. He could even die at anytime trying to get out. Jake rolled onto his back and began to crawl towards the door. Bite marks completely covered him from head to toe. Arms, Legs, Shoulders, Neck, Everywhere ached but he used as much strength as he could.

_ Whispers say my name_

_ Calling for me_

_ Where do I go_

_ Where should I run_

He was almost near the stairs and the only sound was his necklace scraping on the wooden floor. He lightly lifted his head up and saw Jerry standing at the foot of the stairs. He laughed.

"Ive been watching you like you've been watching me. You think I would just let you go?"

Jake stared in disbelief then lowered his head. Jerry began to take slow steps towards him and Jake tried to push himself back, But it was hard with the bite marks on his legs. He put all his weight back on the floor knowing that Jerry won the fight, He couldnt revive himself. He looked at his shoes preparing for the end. Jerry smirked looking down and him shaking his head. Jake looked up and saw him in full vampire form and quickly looked away.

"Jake...Sorry it has to end like this. But as I said earlier, You brought this all upon yourself. Now if you wouldnt have snuck around and saw me, We would have this problem"

Jake screamed as loud as he could as he felt his whole body being ripped apart. Jerry looked inside of the room then back at the hallway. He was a monster, Jake was right about that. But no one will discover his secret and he will keep killing and killing. Nothing will stop him and will devour the whole town.


End file.
